


you make me feel like; i've been locked out of heaven >>

by aschami



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bleach - Freeform, F/M, Fandom, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aschami/pseuds/aschami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tis' a short little one-piecer here. glad to be on this site. r&r please!<br/>prompt: <b>key</b><br/>disclaimer: <b>i don't own jack.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	you make me feel like; i've been locked out of heaven >>

.

.

.

His heart was stubborn, a solid piece of iron. Hidden behind a visage of scowls, growls and "screw off"'s. And in that seemingly contumacious piece of steel was a tiny..so very tiny keyhole.

You'd ask Ichigo about it and he'd probably beat your face in a thousand times before ever admitting that he was waiting for someone, or specifically that one to unlock it. (and then beat your face a thousand **more** times for admitting such a thing.)

Everytime he looked into her eyes, pierced by the smile that only she can give, the keyhole grew..just a little bigger, a little more wider. Until one day it just consumed him, engulfing him from the root of his hair to the tip of his toes, with every simple question about how he was doing and if she could do anything for him was answered by a kind "No, thank you, Inoue."

But inside..oh how he pleaded..

_Love me. Only me. Please.._

"Kurosaki-kun..I.."

_Love me. Only me. Please.._

"I just wanted to tell you..."

_Love me. Please. Only me._

"I..I love you."

_Love me. Only me. Ple-_

.

.

.

_oh._

And the key was a perfect fit.

**Author's Note:**

> reviews are well appreciated, constructive criticism is MUCH appreciated and welcomed. Thank you for reading!


End file.
